Family Ties
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Charmed and TMNT Prue lives with the turtles and Splinter and her sisters come to visit. Because of this there is a lot of drama and action through out and lots of chances for the sisters to get to know Prue's new family and for Prue to get to know her sisters' families.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

a/n: I don't know where this idea comes from. I also want to add that this probably should belong in a place that belongs to bad crossover ideas, even though I have done previous crossovers with the same two shows. This involves all four sisters and takes place well after season 8. And involves Samie and a new turtle girl called Lucianna she is Leonardo's younger twin. Loves pink and fights with one katana. As I have said before and will probably have to again. I do not own the TMNT or Charmed. The word for this chapter is petulant. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Pruedence hung up the phone that was in the bedroom she shared with her long time partner Yoshi. She had decided after over a decade to invite her sisters to New York to meet her family. The only problem with that was not giving her sisters a heart attack when they seen that her new family was made up of mutants. "Luci if you keep spilling nail polish on your laptop I am not going to keep fixing it!" Came a yell from the main living space. Sometimes her two daughters could be worse than her and Phoebe had been and back then her and her sister couldn't kill each other with one hit. "Seriously Sam, why not?" Asked the older turtle girl.  
"Because you cannot stop breaking it."  
"Hey Samie can you give me a hand with this?" Yelled Donatello. Sam replied and continued arguing with her sister. Prue decided that she had had enough and went into the main living space.

"Right that is enough. If I hear another peep out of either one of you two girls you will be grounded for a week do you hear me?" Prue scolded the two teenage sisters. They nodded and apologised to each other. "Good now stop turning me into my grandmother."  
"Hey mom watch this." Mikey yelled as he did a sweet move on his skateboard.  
"Very nice Michelangelo, but your father and I have told you not to skateboard in the lair. So don't let it happen again." As Mikey was showing off Samie had snuck into the lab to help her brother.

They watched the computer that was attached to the Kraang communication orb. "So that's why women have been disappearing all over the city they are trying to create more human-Kraang hybrids like April, might not have the same effects as it has with her though." Donnie said.  
"True but we still need to stop them from doing so. And if we don't then there will possibly be more seemingly humans out there with a psychic link to the Kraang." The twins looked at each other.  
"We have to tell Leo."

They ran out of the dojo nearly hitting their mother on the way out. "Sorry Haha!" They yelled using the Japanese word for mother. Prue smiled at this and followed them to the couch aware that their highly excited state usually brought news to their family. "Hey we were watching that!" Lucianna cried out as she fiddled with her long jet black hair.  
"We care more about what the kraang is up to than some stupid television series." Sam retorted.  
"Guys get on with it." Prue interjected before the girls got into another argument.  
"The Kraang have been kidnapping women around the city so that they can create their own breed of human-kraang, just like April." Don said.  
"We don't know if they have perfected this yet, but we do know that we need to stop them before it gets out of hand."  
"Any idea where they are doing this?" Leo asked them suddenly knowing that he has to lead them in battle again.  
"Yes the first Kraang location we discovered." Donnie answered.  
"Guys gear up and we will save those women and the human race." Leo said and they all ran to get the gear they need, that included their respective weapons, several smoke bombs and shuriken, some tanto knives, grappling hooks and those gripper thingys that they put on their hands to climb with.

At the Kraang facility they were just about to leave the shell raiser to jump into battle when Leo reminded the two girls to be safe. During the battle Sam was knocked out and the Kraang managed to inject her with something. In her side, which was mainly hard skin holding her shell and plastron together. At least they managed to save a few of the kidnapped women before having to get her out of there.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"I'll be back before your brothers and sister go on patrol if you do manage to eat something try to keep it down, love you." Prue said as she left in the party wagon, probably the least conspicuous of the families modes of transportation. And it was big enough for Piper, Leo, their three kids and Paige and Phoebe who left their kids with their husbands'.

Prue drove to the airport and parked habitually out of sight. She then walked to the terminal where she automatically set her eyes on her three younger sisters. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige!" She yelled. The three younger woman looked up and seen Prue, they smiled and ran over to embrace each other "You three have no idea how much I missed you." She commented.  
"Then why did it take you so long to invite us here?" Piper asked. There was a scuffle behind her. Piper turned around. "Wyatt, Christopher behave. You are supposed to be setting an example for your sister and behaving like that in public is not helping. And you are twelve and you are nine nearly ten." The two boys stopped the fighting hearing that tone in their mothers voice. Prue thought that it sounded exactly like Leonardo and Raphael. "So shall we?" Prue asked as they took their luggage to the party wagon. "Sorry your transportation isn't more comfortable, but hey I trust my kids and their friends." Prue said as she bucked up. "I would stop him from pressing that button it releases the deer blow torch." Leo stopped his curious younger son from pressing the button.

They arrived at the lair. "Hey guys mom's home!" Mikey yelled as he came running up to her. "Hey mom, who are these people? And does my sensei know about them?" He asked uncharacteristically. All three of Prue's younger sisters gave off a small scream.  
"Prue what exactly is he?" Phoebe asked.  
"Relax, this is Michelangelo, he is my youngest. Mikey where are the others?"  
"Sam went to bed after throwing her guts up, Luci went to paint her nails, Leo and Raph are sparring and Don is in the lab."  
"I think I got all of that." Prue said before showing her guests in. "Now to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Prue sat down on the couch. "Kids get in here now! Samie stay in bed!"  
"No mom I can handle it. I am only a little tired." Came the answer. She didn't show up for another thirty seconds after her siblings and her father who wanted to meet his in-laws.

It had only been about two minutes and already our four favourite turtles were fighting over having to share a room while their sisters watched on. "Hagime." Splinter yelled making the four teenage boys stop in their tracks. "Hai sensei!" They responded out of habit.  
"That is enough, not only do we have guests but your sister is sick." Splinter scolded. "Hime, can you go and get me my stick from the dojo please?" He asked Samie who looked confused for a second before doing as she was told. "Okay Spill it, it isn't like you to tell any of the kids to do something like that. What's wrong?" Prue asked the rat man.  
"I am worried about her that's all." He responded. Prue gave him a knowing look but dropped it as Sam walked into the room with a green stick and actually her own Bo though no one knew why.  
"Now are we agreed that my boys are sleeping in Leonardo's bedroom. The girls are sharing, Leo and Piper have Melinda, Wyatt and Chris are sharing and so are Paige and Phoebe." Prue said ignoring the fact that Raphael still didn't seem too happy about sharing with his brothers. 'At least the girls are pleased, although they do share when they feel like having a girly night.' Prue thought to herself. "Raphael no complaints. And no pranks on your brothers bed Michelangelo. And no keeping your brothers up with the light of your laptop Donatello." Prue warned three out of four sons.  
"And you two do not stay up all night talking." Splinter warned Samie and Luci. Samie only responded by saying that she didn't have the energy and left with Donnie to go to the lab.

The next day it was noon and Sam and Don were trying to get to the bottom of her symptoms. "You might feel a slight pinch." Donnie explained as he pushed the needle into her arm. He then drew the blood out.  
"I'm not squeamish, but it hurts so hurry up D." Sam told her brother.  
"Relax I'm done." Don commented. The blood was put through a series of tests. Eventually the tests came back. "Samie you know how you hate kids?" Don asked dancing around the subject.  
"What does that have to do with my blood tests?" She asked in return.  
"Everything, you are having a baby."  
"Maybe it has something to do with what the Kraang injected me- Wait did you just tell me that I'm pregnant, because I am not having a baby." Sam responded even though she knew that she was, she was experiencing all the correct symptoms and was beginning to enjoy Mikey's cooking. They sniffed air, Piper had made lunch. "Come on sis let's go and get some lunch." Donnie said as they left the lab to go to the kitchen. Sam followed although she was still shocked by this revelation.

They sat at the table and watched as Mikey attempted to take the cookies off of the tray that Piper was using. Piper walked to the freezer and opened it. There was a high pitched scream and the teens laughed. "Relax Aunt Piper it's just Ice-Cream Kitty our cat that I accidentally mutated and then lied about it for a week." Mikey answered. "But I am using my scientific genius to figure it out."  
"No your not, Sam April and I figured out a retro-mutagen which turned Aprils dad back into who he really is instead of a mutant bat." Donnie answered. Piper looked confused and was about to comment when there was a crash from the living area. "Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked.  
"Leo and Raph." The twins agreed running out to see what was going on. The turtles were standing staring at each other angrily and both looked ready to jump the other.  
"It's like a mexican stand off." Wyatt told the others. "But there are no guns."  
"Don't need guns when you know martial arts." Lucianna told them. Leonardo and Raphael pounced on each other not seeing the adults that were in the room. Before they had a chance to make a single hit. They both felt hands holding their arms back. "Let go I need to knock him out." Raph said loudly.  
"No Raphael, I am not letting you harm your brother." Splinter said still holding on to his impulsive son.  
"Hai sensei." Raph sounded before trying to calm him self down.  
"Leonardo what happened?" Splinter asked his oldest son.  
"Beats me all I done was ask him not to turn Melinda into a kunoichi at four years old." Leo responded

After the little scuffle the family sat down to lunch which they had to eat in the sitting area because there wasn't enough room at the kitchen table. "Guys I have some news." Sam said still not used to the idea of having a baby.  
"What is it Hime?" Splinter asked putting down his plate.  
"Well remember a few weeks ago we went to save those women and the Kraang managed to inject my side with something,. Well I think that serym was the thing they were using to artificially inseminate the women."  
"And why would you think that Samantha?" Prue asked coming into the conversation with t he feeling that she knew why.  
"Because D drew some blood and told me that I am having a baby. It was three weeks ago so I'm guessing that's how far along I am." The room was in shock.  
"WhAT I WILL PERSONALLY RIP THE HEAD OFF OF EVERY KRAANG DROID FOR DOING THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Raph yelled, he was pissed that the Kraang had managed to get her into the mess she was in. He was told to go and do ten flips as his yelling made little Melinda cry.

Later on the four reunited sisters sat in the kitchen with a glass of wine, apart from Paige who has admitted to previously having problems with alcohol. "So this is what your life is now?" Piper asked. "Raising six kids, how did that even happen?" "About thirteen years ago I seen Splinter walking down the street in a hurry and I accidentally walked into him. I seen that he was a rat. I wasn't even scared after all I used to fight demons everyday. And we got talking and when he told me about his kids I offered to help. Before I even realised we fell in love and I moved in. When I did the kids were tiny little things especially the girls and surprisingly Donatello."  
"And now they are nearly sixteen and-"  
"And my Samie is having a baby thanks to a alien robot from another dimension." Prue said. "I feel like I am losing my youngest daughter. But she is still here."  
"Prue listen to me, you will never lose those kids you have spent way too much time raising them to ever losing them. They love you no matter how many kids they have." Paige said. She remembered something her mother had told her before she died. "You need to remind her that you are still there for her." There was a big noise from the living room and everyone rushed out to see what was going on. Raph was helping Donnie hold his arm together and Leonardo was lying on the couch.  
"You were fighting the foot?" Prue asked them. "Was the Shredder there?"  
"No, Oroku Sakii is too busy trying to find where we are to come after us." Raph answered.  
"Yeah it was Rahzar that got a lucky shot into Leo and Donnie."  
"Well your uncle Leo is still awake unlike your sister. He can fix you he is in the dojo with your father." Don and Leo slowly walked to the dojo not really wanting to disturb their father or uncle. The others went to bed, with Luci being extra quiet as Samie was asleep.

a/n: I just want to say that I created Luci to be just shorter than Leo, with the same eye colour and a pink mask and with straight jet black hair. She has arachnophobia, which is unfortunate as Spyder-Bytes still doesn't like them and still thinks that they are karate frogs. Fortunately it isn't as bad as her sisters claustrophobia. Good thing the lair is pretty spacious right.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties

a/n: Yay, a new chapter. Sorry if I went on a bit at the end of the last chapter. I felt like I had to introduce Lucianna properly. God a lot happened in the last chapter and I had no idea that they were going to happen when I first started writing, must have let my inspiration get a bit carried away when I was writing it. And by that I meant my original turtle girl getting knocked up by Kraang experimentation. I have rambled a bit so the word for this chapter is cheese. Enjoy ! :)

Chapter 2

The kids were settling down to watch an episode of Space Heros. "Sorry the television is set on Japanese. I could turn on the subtitles if you want or change the language." Donnie said  
"No thanks our whitelighter/ elder halves allow us to understand other languages." Wyatt replied. Melinda came over to him and began to climb all over him. "Melinda go away!" He screamed pushing her off of him. "Go annoy mom or dad." He said to her. She didn't get a chance to go anywhere as Samie came into the room and scooped her into her arms. "Hey baby cous. Do you want to see your mommy?" She asked tickling Melinda as she screamed in delight.  
"Yeah we get mamma." She said. Samie placed her down and held her hand as she walked toward the kitchen.

When she got there she seen her mother with her sisters sitting there. "Mamma!" Melinda cried out and ran over to piper. Samie sat down at the table and put her head down on it in fatigue and nausea.  
"Mommy what's wrong with me?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
"Baby its perfectly natural for you to feel this way. Your body is adapting to your baby that's all." Prue told her.  
"Your mother is right Samantha. It is perfectly normal to feel horribly crappy in the first trimester." Piper reassured her. Samie still didn't lift her head off of the table.  
"Samantha honey lift your head up. Come on I will get you little brother to make your favorite breakfast before the others start training." Prue said.  
"Mom I just don't know what to do about this." Sam put her hand over her mouth before getting up and running over to the sink where everything that she had eaten in the last 24 hours had come back up on her. "Now tell me this is normal." She said when she was finished.  
"You know it is, now go and brush your teeth and I will clean this up for you." Prue said and the teenager ran out of the room and into the bathroom.  
"Prue you haven't changed a bit have you?" Paige asked. "You used to do that for us when we were sick."  
"Yeah, I guess I haven't I protect my kids the same way I did for you three growing up. And I know what Samie is going through isn't her fault and I feel like it's my job to tell her that."  
"You're her mom of course it's your job to protect her and tell her that it isn't her fault, you do it for all of us mom." The four woman turned around at the sound of his voice.  
"Leonardo, I thought you were running katas. Why are you listening into our conversation?" Prue asked.  
"I didn't mean to although it was pretty hard to miss what you said mom." He said his bright blue eyes sparkling.  
"Just go and finish your katas." Leo walked to the fridge and brought out a bottle of vitamin water. He left the kitchen. "There is so little privacy in this family, extended or not." Piper laughed at this comment thinking back to the multiple times Prue had just walked into her own bedroom over the years. "Hey don't laugh at me sis." Prue said.

Half an hour later five teenagers sat in the dojo facing their father. "Today you will be working with weapons. But you will not be using your own weapons. Lucianna use Samantha's staff. Donatello use Leonardo's swords. Raphael use Michelangelo's nunchaku, Michelangelo use Raphael's Sai and Leonardo use Donatello's bo." Samie looked on knowing it was no use.  
"Sensei can I join in. I will take it easier if we aren't sparring." She said.  
"Definitely not my daughter. You are in a very delicate condition and I do not want you to get hurt." Splinter told her. "Now do you remember when I was teaching you to use your own weapons how I told you that the weapon should be an extension of yourself." The teens nodded at their father. "Good today I want you to find a part of yourself that will allow you to use any weapon expertly." He brought a random weapon off of the wall and used it before picking up another and using that. "You see my students, being able to expertly handle more than one weapon gives you an advantage over an enemy who only uses one expertly." He said. "You know the basics of most weapons but I am going to give you more advanced katas to practice with. But first I want you run the basic katas with these weapons to get you used to it before we move on. Hajime."

The katas began and by the end of it Mikey nearly cut his head off, Donnie nearly stabbed his thigh, Luci, Leo and Raph had very sore heads from being whacked by either a nunchaku or a bo staff. And Sam got a first hand view of it all. "Samantha. If you please to take use sword borrowed from your sister then I would be happy for you to join in as long as you take it easy."  
Sam jumped up and unsheathed the sword. "Arigato Sensei." She bowed before running through the basic katas with one sword perfectly.  
"Well done child." Splinter watched as his six children stood in front of him. "Now for the more advanced stuff..."

Prue was now sitting in the living room with her sisters. "How long have your kids been studying martial arts?" Phoebe asked.  
"They had not long began their training when we were introduced, so I would guess from when they were able to walk on their own two feet without too much difficulty." Prue said.  
"And you are perfectly okay with your children beating each other up everyday?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, and besides I couldn't think of anyone else I would have teaching them martial arts. Yoshi is the greatest Ninja Master in a century. And the Hamato Clan is Centuries old and there is only one other clan of it's kind. So I guess he is the only person I trust enough to train them. If I had a problem with it then I would have said something about it in the past."  
"I guess they do have talent in martial arts." Paige commented.  
"Yeah, and it gives them something to do other than lying around in here all day. They would end up socially reclusive if they didn't learn these skills. And it scares me to think that it could have been very different for them if they didn't have their father around."

Wyatt and Chris were watching the training from the side of the dojo. "Wy, are they going to hurt each other?" Chris asked.  
"I think they are too busy trying not to hurt themselves. Now shush." Wyatt responded. The boys watched as the others let the girls take out some stress in the form of a sparring match. Chris's eyes bulged out of his head as Lucianna spun the staff around behind her back. "Lucianna, you must learn how to find an opponent's weak spot and use it against them." Luci was about to land a blow on her sister's plastron but then remembered about her condition. She hesitated, and that was all Samie needed to gain the upper hand. She countered the move with a sweeping leg kick before using the momentum to kick herself off of the ground and directly toward her sister. Soon enough the two were back on their feet. This time it was Wyatt who was really impressed. "Yame!" Splinter ordered. The girls stopped in their tracks and bowed to each other respectively before sitting beside their brothers. Leo and Donnie were up next. It would be pretty much the same fight, other than Don using Leo's Katana instead of Luci's one. Raph wanted to get in on the action, and he knew that was why their father was making him wait. He would be next though and it would be the perfect time to get Mikey back for the prank he had pulled the other day.

They began to spar with the others weapon and Mikey was at a disadvantage. He was the master of chains and there was no chain on a Sai. Raph smiled slyly as if he realised that his younger brother was out of his comfort zone. What he had forgotten was that he was out of his when he was using nunchucks. Reality hit him in the head when he swung his arm and was hit by one of the nunchaku. Mikey laughed at im and spun the sai around in his hand. The master of nunchaku wasn't too bad with sai. He jabbed at thin air but Raph was waiting for that and countered with a kick. "Yami." Splinter called.  
"Raphael, Michelangelo. I want you two to stay for extra practice with these weapons. You have not honed your skills this morning. The others may leave." Raph and Mike threw the others dirty looks as they walked out of the dojo. Wyatt and Chris seen that training was over and ran back to the living area to watch Crognard the Barbarian.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked as the boys sat down in the living area.  
"Nothing." Wyatt answered.  
"Yeah mom we were in the bathroom." Chris continued.  
"At the same time for that long. I though I raised honest kids."  
"Look Crognard is going to throw Smooch, this guy rocks." Wyatt said trying to distract his mother.  
"Wyatt, Chris we do not lie to each other in this family." Piper warned.  
"Okay we were watching our cousins train." Wyatt gave in knowing that his mother would be very angry if he never.

The turtles sat down on the couch. "How was training?" Prue asked them.  
"Us boys got showed up by the girls." Raph said.  
"So we showed you up because we are actually willing to put time and effort into learning katas with other weapons rather than our own." Luci scowled at her younger brother.  
"No you show us up by being strong and independant." Raph responded.  
"Do you even know how sexist you sound when you say that. Mom's family is pretty much full of women who are and were strong and independant." Sam argued "And you just don't like the fact that we know how to use more than one weapon and you don't."  
"Well at least I didn't get myself pregnant." Raph retorted in anger. Everyone looked at him shocked that he would actually say something like that.

Sam looked hurt. Raph seen how hurt she was, so he went to apologise. She wouldn't let him and ran towards her bedroom. "Raphael. Apologise to your sister immediately." Splinter yelled at him. Raph felt like crap. It wasn't her fault, it was the Kraang. They did this to her, and he was back to being pissed off again. He went to find his sister.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Sam unlock the door." He said.  
"Go away Raph." Her voice was muffled through the door and because of the door and the fact that she was crying into her pillow.  
"Samie, I just want to apologise."  
"I don't care go away. I don't want to talk to you." Raph gave up and walked away without apologising.  
"Fine then, just stay in there by yourself." He yelled to the locked door in anger. Then immediately felt guilty for yelling at his sister again. He turned away and decided to try again later when she had calmed down a bit.

Sam was in her room, someone appeared in front of her. "It isn't fair is it?" Asked the strange woman who stood before the teenager. "What your brother said to you?"  
"Who are you and how did you get into my bedroom?" Sam asked not answering the question.  
"Take my hand and I'll show you." The woman held out her hand, but the turtle wasn't born yesterday and never took it. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to show you the truth behind your words." Sam still didn't completely trust her, but still took the hand thinking that she could handle it. They shimmered out again, without anybody even knowing about it.

a/n: This update took a really long time and this is just chapter 2. If this sounds stupid in anyway just tell me and I will try and make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ties

a/n: I kinda left you on a cliff hanger there. I had to though, I always had the intention of stopping the story there. Something interesting is going to happen in this chapter, but out of pure bitchy-ness I am not going to tell you what that thing is. The word for this chapter is evil. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

"Raphael, have you apologised to your sister yet?" Splinter asked as his hot headed son came back into the room.  
"No sensei, but she wouldn't open her door so I am going to let her calm down before I speak to her again." Raph answered before sitting down beside Donnie.  
"Is Sam alright Raph?" He asked his older brother. Raph only nodded slightly not actually sure if she was or not.

Sam wasn't alright, in fact she was in the underworld being manipulated by a demoness who wanted to kill her mother and her sisters and steal their powers. The demoness called Prada had sat the young turtle on a chair. "You have no idea how glad I am that I found you." Prada told her.  
"How come, I've never seen you before in my life." Sam commented.  
"I had to find someone very powerful to help me with my problem." Said Prada. "You see I am having trouble with certain witches and I need someone with great strength and power to help defeat them." She put a hand on the yellow turtle and used demonic mind control on her to bend Samie to her will.  
"I will do as you ask me to. What do I have to do?" Samie said now under Prada's influence. Prada gave the teenager powers.  
"I need you to go home and lay low until I get there then we will attack together." Prada said. Samie stood up and shimmered out and appeared in her bedroom.

Outside Samie's bedroom. "Samantha open this door right now young lady." Prue yelled banging on the metal door. "Samie please open the door. Raphael is sorry about what he said he even wants to apologise." Prue said. "If you don't open this door then I will open it for you." Prue was just about to use her telekinesis to open the door when it opened.  
"What do you mean he wants to apologise to me?" Sam asked knowing Raphael well enough to know that he wasn't good at apologising properly.  
"Come on Princess." Prue said and led the teenager into the main living space.

Sam sat down on the built in sofa. "Hey guys what are we watching?" She asked trying to sound normal. A news bulletin appeared on the screen.  
"It's Joan Grody." Mikey answered. "Why were you so upset with Raph?" He asked her.  
"He shouldn't have said what he said to me Mikey, it wasn't fair and it was uncalled for." Sam responded to her younger brother picking up a cushion and holding it to her chest.  
"Hey Samie, can we talk to you for a moment?" Paige asked her sitting down on the sofa beside her niece.  
"Michelangelo skedaddle." Prue warned her son and watched as he ran into the lab to annoy Donnie for a while.  
"What is it you guys want to talk about?" Sam asked half wanting to kill them for being good witches and half wanting to run away to avoid the conversation.  
"Honey, when I was younger I promised myself that when my little girl was having her first baby then I would have a special day where I would take her out and prepare her for what is going to happen."  
"And you cannot take me out unless I'm wearing a disguise and you have never given birth to a child so you have no idea what my body is going through."  
"That is why I enlisted my three wonderful sisters who have all have children to take you out in disguise to talk things over." Prue stroked her daughter's hair. "I even talked your father out of following you around so you can have some privacy. Go and put on a disguise." Prue told her daughter. Sam might have been put under demonic mind control and given demonic powers but she was still excited at the prospect of leaving the lair during the day. Without being on an important mission of some kind.

They left walking to the nearest grate, which Sam knew to be placed in an alleyway. She put her finger to her lips as she stepped out and onto the path. Looking almost normal in jeans and a thick Yankees hoodie. " I would have never of thought that Prue would willingly live in a sewer." Phoebe said as she closed over the grate.  
"Careful Aunt Phoebe those are heavy." Sam said. "And we know that mom gave up a lot for us, we appreciate it. She really loves Master Splinter."  
"Why is he called that?" Paige asked.  
"It was a nickname he got in the navy, before he moved to America. It stuck even after he was mutated." Sam answered. Her brown eyes shone with betrayal at the thought of who had given her father his nickname.

A few hours later they were sitting at a cafe laughing about things that they had done when they were younger. "Mom really stole your grandmother's car, crashed it and then blamed it on you." Samie laughed. Her stomach retched again. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said and ran round the corner to the nearest dumpster. Piper followed her and took off the baseball cap she was wearing.  
"Don't worry honey, I promise it's normal." Piper soothed the teen rubbing circles on her shell.  
"I'm not worried about morning sickness." Sam admitted as she brought her head out of the dumpster. "I'm worried about this." Sam turned to her aunt and produced a fireball. Instead of launching it at her, Sam flung it at the dumpster. "She's going to kill me now." Sam said. Her emotions had been conflicting all day and she sighed out in relief. Piper put the hat back on her.

Piper panicked a little and dragged the turtle away from the flaming pile of rubbish and plastic. "FIRE! Over there in that dumpster!" She yelled pointing towards it. People were suddenly looking to where they had been two minutes before. "Let's get you back to the lair before someone sees you." She said and they left the scene.

Back at the lair Prue came out of the kitchen chasing Mikey and Raph with a wooden spoon for roughhousing with a colander and a pizza slice. "Why do I get the feeling that something happened?" She asked seeing the four girls return.  
"Because something happened." Phoebe answered. "Your daughter set a dumpster alight with a fireball."  
"She what?" Prue yelled. "YOU WHAT?" she yelled even louder at her daughter. "Yoshi, we have a massive problem here!" Splinter appeared out of nowhere making Wyatt and Chris jump out of their skins. Even the others came out of the lab to see what the yelling was all about.  
"What is going on?" The ninja master asked his girlfriend.  
"Sam has demonic powers."  
"I shouldn't have warned you, now she will probably want to kill me."  
"Who is she my child?" Splinter asked. "Hime you have to tell us so that your mother and her sisters can help you."  
"She said her name is Prada."  
"Don't worry little sister, we aren't going to let her anywhere near you." Raph said putting his fist into his hand.  
"Raphael, let your mother handle this." Splinter warned his son, getting a 'hai sensei' in return.  
"Paige orb home and get the book of shadows." Prue ordered. "I have a feeling I know exactly who this demoness is." Paige, knowing her sister well enough not to disobey her orbed out and was back again in less than ten seconds.  
"Wow orbing is a faster way to travel." Lucianna said. Splinter shot her a warning glance. "What it is." She responded.

After a few minutes of flipping the pages Prue stopped. "I knew it. That bitch is going to pay for trying to turn you evil." Prue threatened and she meant every word of it. Unfortunately Melinda heard her.  
"Bitch will pay." She said.  
"Melinda don't say that word." Piper said stopping herself from laughing at how funny it was hearing her daughter saying that.

It was at that precise moment when Prada shimmered in. "Now my little pawn, we attack." She ordered. Sam stood up and faced her family before turning to the demoness and smirking a little.  
"I don't think so." The teenager ignited a fireball and threw it at her. It hit but wasn't strong enough to kill her.  
"Was that supposed to hurt me. The little baby cannot control her powers. Maybe she is just a hatchling." Sam growled at this comment. While Prada was distracted Prue astral projected into the kitchen and got a potion out of the cupboard before letting her astral form run into the room to hit the demoness with it in time to return to her body and watch as she was injured by it.

The demoness grabbed Samie and pulled her toward her. "If I have to go down then the two of them go down with me." Prada said as she tightened her grip on Samie.  
"Let me go."  
"No it's your fault that I am in this situation." Prada told the turtle. Prue watched her daughter silently beg for her help.  
"You are going to let go of her or it will be the last thing you ever do." Prue threatened raising her hand to the demoness.  
"No mom you will risk hurting Sam." Luci said trying to stop her mother.  
"Then at least she will be away from the demon." Prue told her daughter. Samie didn't care as long as her family was safe.

Prue did it, she used her telekinesis to and fling Prada to the other side of the lair. Only problem was because Prada was making physical contact with Samie she was flung to the other side of the room too. And landed hard on the practice dummy (that was in their main living space) in pain and probably not even aware of it as she was also unconscious as she lay on the floor in a heap. Raph seen this and got really mad, he decided that he should use that anger to fight the demoness that attacked them and rushed her with his sai drawn as she was standing up. He stabbed her in the abdomen and watched as her horrible green blood oozed out of her body. She shimmered out to find a healer.

They celebrated the minor victory. "Guys Sam was hurt." Donnie said as he remembered her hitting the practice dummy. Everyone rushed over to where she was lying. "Raph help me get her in the infirmary." Prue immediately felt guilty for hurting her.  
"I'm so sorry princess." She said as Raph and Donnie picked her up.

Donnie instructed Raph to put her on a table top as he connected her to heart monitors and anything else to show that their sister was stable. "I have to assess the injuries." He said trying to keep his emotions under wraps. Raph nodded and left the infirmary area, which was really a section of the lab they used to treat each other if anyone got sick. He noticed a crack on her lower plastron and set up an ultrasound. He seen that there was evidence of trauma and went into autopilot to try and save the baby.

Outside the adults decided to get on with it. "We need to find that bitch and get revenge for her making me hurt Sam." Prue said angry and guilty that her daughter was hurt.  
"Mom, Samie would never blame you for this she knew that you had to get her away from the demon." Mikey said. "I seen it in her eyes." Prue kissed her forehead as he snuggled into her for strength and comfort.  
"Thanks Mikey." Prue answered. "So how do we find her?" She asked.  
"There is plenty of her blood on Raphael's weapons." Phoebe answered. "We just need a crystal and a map of New York."  
"Leonardo go and get the map of the city and I will go and get my crystal from my bedroom." Prue stood up and went to get the crystal.

They made the potion that would vanquish Prada and scryed for her location. Paige orbed the sisters to her. They found that she was still suffering because of what Raphael had done. 'Good' thought Prue.  
"I didn't think that you would have come to see me here." Prada said. Prue glared at her.  
"You are the reason why my little girl is hurt." Prue said.  
"It was you who flung her to the other side of the room." Prada answered.  
"I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for you." Prue said still glaring at the demoness. "Paige give me the potion. I want to be the one to vanquish her." Paige done as she was told knowing that Prue was pissed and would probably have taken it by force anyway. Prue launched the potion and it hit Prada where Raphael had hit her earlier.  
"Burn in hell bitch." Prue stated as she watched the flames engulf the demoness as she disappeared. Paige orbed them back out.

After a few hours of him working he came out of the lab. "Guys Sam's stable, you can come in and see her." He said. Prue noticed how his eyes were filled with tears but didn't comment on it as she went to see how her daughter was doing. Sam looked small as she rested in the lab on a cot that they usually saved for when one of them was too tired to go to their rooms with her lower plastron completely covered with bandages.  
"Hime, you are going to be alright." Splinter said as he held her hand.  
"Sam, I am so sorry baby. I love you." Prue said holding her other hand somewhat more gently as it was also covered in bandages.

Prue never left Sam's side the entire time that she was unconscious. It was three days later when Sam opened her eyes and seen her mother there.  
"Mommy." She said weakly. "Mommy it hurts." Sam said suddenly sounding like a small child again. Prue shot up amazed that Sam was finally awake.  
"Hold on sweetheart, I'll go and get your brother." Prue told her and left the room to where the others were watching television.

"Guys Sam's awake. Donatello could you come to check her over please." Prue said. Don stood up and rushed into the lab. The others followed behind in the hope of getting to see Sam.  
"Hey Sam, this is going to be a quick check over." Donnie said. He knew that he had to tell her, he hadn't told anyone else yet because he knew that Sam had to hear it for herself first. "And before I do I want to go over a list of your injuries.  
"Okay D hit me with it." Sam said.  
"Well first off your wrist was fractured slightly from the fall and you have a concussion." Donnie said gulping slightly. "There was also a crack on your lower plastron." Donnie said.  
"Is the baby okay?" Samie asked immediately. Suddenly Donnie could feel every eye on him as he scratched the back of his head.  
"I tried to save the baby, but there was nothing more I could do." Donnie said. "I am so sorry Samie. There was too much tissue damage in the uterus and the baby couldn't survive."  
"Do another ultrasound. I need to see for myself." Sam said.  
"I can't not until your plastron is healed enough to get the bandages removed."  
"Donnie, I need to know." Samie said. "Please." Her face began to crumple up as the news sunk in. Tears fell as Sam held her good hand up to her face and cried into it. Prue rubbed her back.  
"I am so sorry honey." She apologised and would never stop apologising to her daughter because it felt like she had ruined Sam's only chance to have a child of her own.

Eventually Sam had persuaded Donnie to let her see for herself and he used a stethoscope to let Sam hear her uterus. He knew she had enough medical knowledge to actually know what to listen out for.  
"Is everything alright sis?" He asked as he took off the bandages. He had been persuaded to give her an ultrasound to ensure that everything was alright. He squeezed the gel on Sam's stomach. "This might hurt you a little." Donnie warned as he spread the gel around on her stomach and watched the screen. "That wasn't there before." He commented. Donnie zoomed in. It looked like a little turtle without a shell.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked.  
"Yes although it wasn't there and looks to be younger than your older child was. It seems that your body can't stop being pregnant for some reason." He explained.  
"I am having another baby." Sam said. "Mom, Dad can you come in here a minute please." Sam yelled.  
"I don't know if you will be able to carry to term, there was a lot of scarring on your ureteral lining." Donnie said.

Splinter and Prue walked in. "What is the matter Hime?" Splinter asked.  
"I'm pregnant with another kid, a different one that appeared out of nowhere." Samantha explained still not exactly sure what was going on.  
"There is a high risk of having a miscarriage with her injuries, but if I keep an eye on her it should be alright." Don explained. "You might need to stay in here for longer than I intended you to stay." Don said.  
"You don't mind us telling everyone, do you honey?" Prue asked Samantha.  
"Not at all mom, I don't think I actually have the energy and I am stuck in here until D says so." Sam answered.  
"Thanks baby, you listen to your brother." Prue said. Sam looked at Prue, she seen how concerned her mother was and spoke.  
"Mom it wasn't your fault that I was hurt. If you could have gotten me away from her any other way you would have." Sam said. Prue hugged her daughter.  
"I love you baby." Prue said.

Eventually Splinter managed to get Prue out of the lab so that they could tell everyone the news. "We have some news." Prue said.  
"Samie's dead no!" Mikey said getting on his knees and looking up as he did.  
"No she isn't you idiot." Raph said hitting him with his newspaper. Splinter coughed out to warn his sons.  
"Your sister is fine, this is good news." Splinter said.  
"Sam's pregnant, again." Prue told them.  
"How I thought Donnie said that there was too much trauma for her to keep the baby alive?" Paige asked.  
"It's a different kid, it must have been whatever the Kraang did to her." Splinter said.  
"When do we get to see the baby?" Chris asked.  
"Honey you won't get to see it for a few months yet." Piper told him. "And maybe the next time we come to New York we will see the baby." Donnie came out of the lab.  
"Guys does anyone want to help me keep Samie entertained, she was moaning that she is getting bored a few seconds ago.  
"I thought that you were checking the baby." Prue said.  
"I finished." Don answered. "And I need help." He smiled as the Leo, Luci, Raph, Mikey, Wyatt and Chris all stood up and followed them in. Melinda had wanted to go in as well, but Leo had wanted her to stay away from the potentially harmful stuff that was in the lab.

Sam smiled as she seen them. "Move your feet sis, I am sitting on the bed with you." Luci said as she climbed on and crossed her legs as she sat down. "Ogenki desuka?" Luci asked.  
"Genki Desu." Samie replied smiling. It was the first time that she had smiled since she had woken up. It made everyone think that she was truly alright and would eventually heal and get better.

a/n: Yay I finally finished this chapter. I don't even know how long it took me to write this. I lost track of when I done my updates.  
Translations before I go ~ Ogenki Desuka - How are you?  
~Genki desu - I'm fine  
Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
